Monica Grand Prix
'' The kingdom of Monica is holding a race contest and the winner gets to marry the Princess Monica!'' Our good friend 'Jean Le Fou' is in for the races - the lady is just a bonus! Let's help Jean le Fou prove that he's the best and fastest around! Let The Tourney Begin! Let's keep it '''simple' for the first round of the tournament, and the first tophy is ours!'' Objective: *Build 5 Berliner Coupe unlock the Race. *Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Berliner Coupe (3 ) (140HP-248HP) *Green Tempest (5 ) (185HP-209HP) *Berliner Donk (6 ) (180HP-249HP) *Bendy Hot Rod (8 ) (255HP-358HP) Rewards: *3 *3 *10,000 *Snake Head Highway Snakes Rule! Jean Le Fou' wants a car with '''more punch' for the next round! How about we give him bite instead?'' Objective: *Build 3 Snake Head to unlock the Race *Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Snake Head (5 ) (780HP-1,146HP) *Brown Pearl (7 ) (850HP-1,439HP) *Artie Monster Imp (8 ) (1,197HP-2,038HP) *Green Devil (10 ) (1,240HP-1,348HP) Rewards: *3 *3 *20,000 *Green Panther Green And Mean! Always looking for a '''challenge,' Jean Le Fou decided to use more unorthodox cars from now on'' Objective: *Build 4 Green Panther to unlock the Race *Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Green Panther (6 ) (1,550HP-1,847HP) *Golden Monster (8 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Rewards: *8 *10 *100,000 *Copter Racer Race From Above! The real competition '''begins now!' Hope you know how to fly, little man!'' Objective: *Build 5 Copter Racer to unlock the Race *Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Copter Racer (8 ) (280HP-784HP) *Snow Drone (10 ) (350HP-2,478HP) *Green Comet (12 ) (360HP-419HP) *Mc Beef (14 ) (460HP-648HP) Rewards: *10 *10 *2 Mystery Cards *P-Nuts Formulawesome! ''Can you do '''any better than this? Show me your moves! Objective: *Build 4 P-Nuts to unlock the Race *Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Snake Head (10 ) (780HP-1,146HP) *P-Nuts (12 ) (860HP-1,147HP) *U-Striker Mule (15 ) (950HP-1,247HP) *CatShip (18 ) (1,150HP-1,491HP) Rewards: *15 *15 *2 Mystery Cards *Azur Steam And The Winner Is... This is the '''last race,' kid! I'm the champion here, show me what you've got!'' Objective: *Build 4 Azur Steam to unlock the Race *Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: * Azur Steam (12 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) * Green Koloss (14 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) * Big Marlin (15 ) (1,920HP-2,490HP) * Golden Monster (18 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Rewards: *20 *20 *5 Mystery Cards Can't Stop The Race! We '''won' the tournament, but some challengers still defy us let's teach them a lesson!'' Objective: *Build 4 Azur Steam to unlock the Race *Keep playing to collect trophies and increase your rank. You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars Available: *Azur Steam (12 ) (1,400HP-1,796HP) *Green Koloss (14 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) *Big Marlin (15 ) (1,920HP-2,490HP) *Golden Monster (18 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Mega Rewards Bonus Event Reach Stage 4 (Race From Above!) and have Sanic in your Battle Team. Objective: Collect 7 Diamonds Battle (6 each) Reward: Mystery Ball After you collect the Mystery Ball, there will be a chance to capture Dark Metal Sanic in the battles. Special Workers * Sanic (79 ) * Monica (450 / Capturable in Bonus Quest) * Captain Condor (900 / Capturable in Bonus Quest) * HK-9001 (Capturable in Bonus Quest) * Choumacher (Prize for 1st-10th place) * Dark Metal Sanic (Capturable in Bonus Quest) Past Events * January 15, 2018 * January 17, 2015 * March 30, 2015 * June 03, 2015 * September 11, 2015 * January 17, 2016 * March 22, 2016 * June 30, 2016 * September 03, 2016 * January 02, 2017 * April 03, 2017 * June 05, 2017 Category:Special Event